Imagine
by BeckyBoo1188
Summary: Random imagines that have inspired one-shots. The ones I do will be most likely Dean centric but if I get some Sam and Cas love requested will do them too!
1. Imagine 1- Dean and You

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Supernatural related, that all belongs to God Kripke. **bows down** lol and unfortunately I don't own Jensen. And I in no way own the random 'Imagines', they just come across my facebook page and inspire me. R&R if you'd like, always love reviews and if you have any 'Imagine' ideas you'd like me to write just PM me with them :) Thanks and enjoy!**_

**~~Imagine you and Dean pretending to be a married couple for a case and accidentally falling for each other~~**

"Come on Sammy, don't make me do this." You whine to him about you 'false identity' for the current case.

"Whatever it is we're hunting is going after married couples (y/n). I've already introduced myself throughout the neighborhood as FBI. You know that could ruin our cover if I'm also the married guy looking to move in." Sam explains to you, but you know his ulterior motive. He's trying to push you and Dean together.

In the 5 months since you've been back hunting with the brothers, the sexual tension between you and Dean has become almost unbearable. You know all too well about Dean's history with women and are determined not to become just another notch in his belt while Dean being hurt from your disinterest has been aiming to make you regret your decision. That leads to little innuendos of him licking his full lips when talking to you, walking around shirtless or brushing up against you every chance he gets- anything that could and would possibly lure you in. So you have been doing the same to him- low cut shirts, showing off your ample cleavage, tight hip hugging jeans, sweet smelling perfume and shameless flirting with any guy who gives you attention. Everything making the younger Winchester both awkward and annoyed in your presence.

"Oh come on babe. You know it's your dream come true to be married to this fine piece of ass." Dean smirks winking at you.

"Ugh. Don't make me gag." You look towards Dean pretending to stick your finger down your throat in a mock gag. Dean glares at you before rolling his eyes.

"Come on guys. Is it so hard to pretend for like 10 minutes?" Sam sighs and shakes his head.

"Probably." Dean and you say in unison. You both look at each other and you internally smirk. '_God, we're too alike for our own good'_ You think to yourself.

"If we must." You finish.

You and Dean arrive at the house for sale in the neighborhood where everything is happening. He pulls into the drive and shuts off the engine.

"Ok, let's do this." You tell him, opening the door and stepping out of the impala.

"Yeah. We can do this. No biggy." Dean agrees and follows your lead, exiting out of his beloved car.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey. So glad you could make it." The realtor say, shaking both your hands.

"So are we. The house is amazing." You say in awe. The house is a somewhat small rambler but absolutely gorgeous. White siding, light blue shutters, a white picket fenced in backyard and a white stone driveway. You follow behind the realtor leading the way to few stairs of the front porch as Dean grabs your hand, lacing your fingers together. Your heart flutters in your chest before your brain can protest. Once it does, you attempt to pull your hand away.

"Gotta make it look convincing Darlin'." Dean tells you grabbing your hand tighter in his much larger one. You lean in and whisper, "Ok then, get ready. Cuz I'm gonna make this _really_ believable." in his ear letting your breath feather over it seductively. Dean takes in a sharp breath that seems to get caught in his throat then swallows hard. You smile inwardly knowing you probably just made him hard with such a little action.

You walk into the house that's even more gorgeous inside than out. Starting out in the living room that has an island bar separating it from the cozy kitchen. Walking through the hallway, there's a bathroom and 2 bedrooms. The master bedroom having it's own separate bath with a jacuzzi tub.

"Oh look hunni!" You exclaim happily, jumping up and down slightly as a young child would do who just got a toy they had been wanting.

"Yeah yeah." Dean rolls his eyes but continues, "I'll probably never get you out of there." He laughs as does the realtor.

"Not true. We gotta practice for all the babies we're gonna make." You wink suggestively at Dean. His jaw drops momentarily before snapping back to his normal suave self. He walks over to you, wrapping his arms around your waist.

"Well I guess we better hurry up and get this house so we can start." He leans forward capturing your lips in a sweet soft kiss. As soon as your lips touch, it feels like an electrical current coursing through your body. Every instinct in your body is screaming for you not to get carried away even though the gesture causes more of a reaction in your body than you anticipated. Reluctantly, you pull away after a few seconds.

"So that's a yes?" The realtor asks you for confirmation on buying the house.

"Whatever my baby wants, she gets." Dean says looking down at you, his gorgeous eyes seeming to be able to see into your soul.

"Yes. We'll take it." You respond not, your eyes not being able to breakaway from their contact with Dean's.

Now normally this whole idea wouldn't have gone past the walk through, but then again you're not like every other hunter out there dealing with credit card scams and fake identities. You come from a family with a lot of money that was all left to you when that vamp broke into your house and drank your mother, father and little brother dry. Every hunter had their own back story for why and how they got into the business. '_Gotta start somewhere'_ you always heard.

You've been in the business for 10 years now, everything happening at the tender age of 16. Old enough to essentially take care of yourself but still young and semi innocent in a lot of ways. The infamous John Winchester had been tracking the group of vampires, leading him right to your childhood house and thankfully placing him in the right place at the right time to save your life. After a lot of persuading and nagging on your end, he reluctantly agrees to take you along with him, teaching you the ropes of the hunting world. Being that you're the same age as Sam, you 2 instantly bonded while you and Dean always seemed to do nothing but clash heads. In hindsight, maybe the attraction to one another had always been there, but you left shortly after your 18th birthday around the time Sam left for Stanford.

Dean looks quizzically at you, "Are you sure babe?" His eyes saying what his head was screaming_ 'Why would you really buy the house? We're just supposed to be looking at it so we know it's empty and can squat in it for the case. _You nod your head in response just smiling at him.

"Ok. Let's go sign some papers." The realtor smiles.

You and Dean arrive back at the motel where Sam is still waiting for you.

"You mind telling me why you did that?" Dean asks pulling into the parking space and shutting off the engine turning towards you.

"It would be really nice to have another place to call home besides Bobby's. Plus it's not like I don't have the money for it and I really like that house." You smile to yourself twirling the keys to Dean's and your house around your finger.

"Yeah, I get that but still. It's in the middle of a neighborhood y/n. Not really the best of ideas."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe some of us don't wanna do this for the rest of our lives Dean?" You look at him slightly agitated. "Maybe some of us want a house and a regular job and maybe even a family some day. The apple pie life as you call it." He holds eye contact with you for a few moments before receding in his battle with you knowing he's not going to win. You both exit the impala and head towards the room to update Sam and discuss your strategy.

Sam stayed back at the motel as to not break your cover while you and Dean move into your house, further playing your role as the happily married couple.

You sit in the living room on the brand new couch you had bought just earlier this morning watching your favorite television program on the brand new tv. Dean sits in the spare room that's now been converted into a hunting locker methodically cleaning his guns as he always does when he has down time.

You saunter down the hallway and into the room now that your show's over, seeing how he's coming along.

He looks up as you walk in, "Hey what's up?" he asks but continues his work.

"Nothing. Just walking around seeing what you're up to and trying to wake my butt up." You laugh. "I've been sitting too long."

"Come here. I'll wake it up for you." he tells you putting the gun he was working on down looking at you and winking suggestively.

"Oh I'm sure you would." You flirt back. Dean walks over to you, slapping you hard on the ass. You yelp more in surprise then anything else, looking at him shocked. He just grins at you, raising his eyebrows questioning your next move while subtly egging you on. So you move to slap him playfully on the arm but he grabs your hand and pulls you flush against his body. With his body pressed snuggly up against yours, he leans down and captures your lips in a heated kiss. You instinctively try to push him away but his hold on you tightens as his arms wrap solidly around your lower back. Giving into the sweet temptation, you wrap your arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. His hands roam up your back to your head, running his fingers through your long hair and angling your face as his tongue courses your lower lip searching for entrance. Parting your lips slightly you welcome his tongue with your own as they caress each other softly. You moan slightly into the kiss before pulling away.

"Wow." You sigh, completely at a loss for words. The feel of his full lips still lingering on yours.

"Yeah." he agrees, running his fingers over his lower lip obviously feeling the same electrically current as you had earlier in the day. You catch his green eyes searching your as you make the first move this time, crashing your lips to his which he responds to with just as much passion.

Your hands make their way into the open flannel he's wearing, sliding it down his arms. He's grabbing at the hem of your shirt, lifting it up and breaking away only long enough to pull the garment over your head and discard it to the floor along with his.

You pull away again breathing heavily, "Dean, we shouldn't do this." You struggle out as his lips attach to your neck sucking lightly on the tender skin close to your ear. Your eyes roll back into your head as you lose all train of thought.


	2. Imagine 2- Sam Dean and You

**_~Imagine Sam and Dean fighting over who gets to take you out tonight.~ _**

You sit alone at a table in the back of the local bar, scoping out the potential werewolf. Pushing the glass full of your double shot between your hands. You look up as the bell chimes signaling someone had just entered.

A man standing well over 6' walks in b lining straight for the bar, shrugs out of a tan jacket and sits down.

'Holy shit.' You think to yourself. 'This guy is HUGE.' You're immediately attracted to him; his shaggy brown hair, the day old scruff laying across his chiseled face, but mostly his height. You've always had a thing for tall guys. You notice him scanning through the crowd until his eyes land on you and he smiles sweetly.

'Lets go be flirty.' you tell yourself, getting up and making your way to the bar.

"This seat taken?" you ask gesturing to the stool beside him.

"Nope. Completely open for a pretty girl." He winks causing butterflies to flood your stomach.

"That's always a good thing." You tell him taking the seat and drinking some of your Jack Daniels. "Always pays to have a pretty face. You get to sit next to the hottest guy in the bar."

His cheeks instantly blush, "Well thank you." He laughs.

"No problem. Just speaking the truth. So what's your name stranger?"

"Sam. And you are?" Sam asks taking a drink of his beer.

"Y/n." You respond extending a hand to shake his which he accepts, enveloping yours in his massive one.

"Nice to meet you." You both say in unison.

"So are you from here?" he asks finishing off his beer and motioning to the barkeep for a second.

"Nope. Just passing through. How about you?"

"Road tripping with my brother." he tells you, smirking and rolling his eyes.

"Well that just sounds like tons of fun." you laugh sarcastically.

"Oh you know it." he laughs back.

"Well at least you seem to have been able to pull off a jail break for the night." You say to him.

"Here's to that." he raises his glass in toast.

"Here's to freedom." You toast him as well. You both finish off your drinks.

You and Sam sit making conversation for the next hour easily, taking about anything and everything that crosses your minds. You're actually surprised to find out he's quite a bookworm, having went to Stanford studying pre-law and the whole 9 yards before something horrible happened to his girlfriend and he took time off from school. Hearing the door chime again, you glance up to see who you're waiting for strolling in the door. The man's eyes cast right on you and with one swift movement he's back out the door.

"Well Sam, it's been fun but I really need to head into work now." You tell him standing up and throwing money down on the counter.

"You drink before work?" he asks seeming upset, possibly thinking you're tired of his company and looking for an easy out.

"I'm always at the bar drinking sugar. You never know what gorgeous guy's gonna walk in." You flirt. You grab a pen and piece of paper out of your purse, scribble your name and number on it and head out the door.

Time to hunt this thing down.

You follow the man into a crowded park about 2 blocks down from the bar. Either he's incredibly stupid, leading you straight to his attack or incredibly smart, getting lost in the sea of people flooding the area. You quickly decide it's the latter of the two being that he seems to have disappeared right before your eyes. Finally after 15 minutes of searching, you managed to get him in your sights again. He's stalking what seems to be his target victim; a young woman jogging through a quiet section of the park and it's now dark outside.

'Time for him to wolf-out.' Pulling the gun with silver bullets from the waist band of your jeans, you crouch in preparation. Just as he moves in to attack, you're blind sighted by a man charging in from the opposite direction.

He makes his way towards the werewolf knocking him to the ground. The young woman is still completely oblivious to what's going on only a few feet from her. The werewolf quickly returns to it's feet, slashing at the man and catching him right across the chest. You dash across the field, shooting at the wolf catching him in the shoulder. He slacks off, stumbling slightly and turning his sight on you. Before you can even blink, he's in front of you slashing at your arm. He managed to disarm you and tear up your arm rather badly. Completely off your guard, he manages to knock you off your feet, seeming content to settle for you as his meal. Just as he prepares to finish the job, a gun fires, the animal groans and falls on top of you dead. You attempt to push it off of you when the searing pain rips through your arm.

"A little help here?" You growl at the man now standing next to you. He moves quickly, lifting the animal off of you with ease, extending a hand and helping you to your feet.

"You ok there sweetheart?" he asks you seeing the blood soaking through the sleeve of your jacket.

"Peachy. Just need stitches I think." you tell him and he nods.

"Follow me back to my motel and I'll patch it up for you." You nod in response.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the motel room

You sit at the small table in the small room while the other hunter gathers supplies to patch your arm. He walks back into the room and you finally get a good look at his face in the light as he sits across from you.

'My God! This has to be the most handsome guy in the world.' You think to yourself. He has short spikey brown hair, an athletic build, luscious full lips and piercing green eyes.

"Thank you for this." You tell him as he begins his work.

"No problem sweetie." he responds. "Looks like he got you pretty good. Any worse and you might have bled out."

"Yeah well I'm thankful for that. I hate hospitals." You say before taking a big swig of the whiskey he sat on the table. He looks up and you staring straight into your eyes as if actually noticing you for the first time.

"I'm Dean." he tells you.

"Y/n." you smile.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he winks.

"Nice." you laugh. "You use that line a lot Casanova?"

"Only when I mean it." he tells you giving you a charming smile.

'Oh God.' you think, 'Perfect smile too!' You mentally calm yourself before responding. "Well don't you just have a way with words."

"I'm good with all kinds of things." he says suggestively winking at you again.

"Oh, I bet you are hot stuff." you quip back blushing profusely.

"I'd love to see what else makes you blush." You turn a deep scarlet at that. "Now see, that's sexy."

You are by no means shy, but there's something about this perfect man that screams panty dropper. He finishes bandaging your arm and kisses the top of the bandage.

"Well aren't you just Mr. Suave." You laugh trying to play off the butterflies he's giving you.

"Well I'd love to take you out and show you just how suave I can be." You squeal internally.

"Sounds great Casanova." you smile, the scarlet coming across your face once more. He takes out his phone.

"What's your number?" you rattle off your number to him as he puts it in his phone and saves it. "I'll call you tomorrow." he promises.

"We'll see about that." you tell him as you walk towards the door. "Bye Dean." You walk out the door and close it gently behind you. As you're walking across the parking lot towards your waiting car, you run into Sam.

"Hey Sam. Fancy seeing you here." You smile at him.

"I know right. What a surprise. You staying here too?" he asks.

"Nope. Just finishing up with some work loose ends." You tell him still heading for your car anxious to get out of there and home finally.

"Oh gotcha. Well I was thinking, you wanna get together tomorrow?" he asks shyly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Sure." You yell back to him opening your driver side door and getting in. "Just call me." You shut the door and drive off leaving Sam smiling behind you.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The next day

You sit back at the same bar from the night before, celebrating the success of the hunt. The bell chimes and instinctively you look up to see who walks in. To your surprise it's Sam... and Dean. Your jaw drops instantly.

''Of course they know each other.'' you mutter to yourself.

"Hey Y/n." Sam says cheerfully walking up to you, Dean not too far behind.

"Hey Sam. Hey Dean." You say back, you cheeks turning a deep rose color.

Sam looks questioning at you, "You know my brother?"

"Yeah Sammy. This is that hot hunter chick I was telling you about." Dean tells his little brother. They take seats opposite sides of you. "She's the bar babe?" Sam turns a bright shade of red at the comment, "I guess that means yes." Dean laughs.

"Wow. Small world." You mutter just barely audible before slugging back all your whiskey in one large gulp. You're gonna need some liquid courage. You motion to the barkeep for another.

"So we still on for tonight beautiful?" Dean asks nudging your arm slightly.

Sam frowns instantly, "I thought we were gonna go out tonight?" He makes a puppy dog face you're sure he's famous for. You look down at your glass secretly willing it to automatically refill itself instead of waiting for the bartender. You look up smiling a cheshire cat grin.

"Relax boys. There's plenty of me to go around." You tell them. Sam's jaw drops and Dean's smile extends ear to ear.


	3. Imagine 3- Dean and You

**~~Imagine Dean watching you leave after you get into a fight~~ **

You arrive at the motel Sam and Dean are staying at in hopes of surprising Dean. You'd finished a hunt early and rushed back as quickly as you could to be able to spend time with him. Since everything has been going on in the supernatural world lately you 2 have barely had time to see each other. You pull your car into the space next to the '67 impala and shut off the engine. You had called Sam that morning, finding out where the boys were staying at and to make sure Dean would be by himself. You definitely wanted to make sure you had your "alone time" with him. You get out of the car and make your way to room # 16.

"Oh yeah!" You hear moaned out as you cross the parking lot.

'Haha. Someone's getting some good dick.' you think to yourself and chuckle lightly. You come to the room marked 16 and look under the welcome mat for the key Sam said he'd leave for you. Sure enough, it was in it's place so you grab it and start to open the door to the motel room.

"Oh my God. Yeah... you feel so good inside me." The blonde riding the guy said. Your body cringes and you instantly turn around shutting your eyes in horror thinking that somehow you had managed to walk into the wrong room. There's no way this could be the right room.

"Fuck yes. Ride that big cock just like that." You hear the man encourage her. You know that voice. You know it all too well; after all you've heard it a lot over the years. Your eyes snap open looking back in the direction of the bed and sure enough, that's Dean in the throws of passion with another woman.

Your jaw drops, anger rising in your chest. "OH MY GOD!" You scream out. You blink hard a few times trying to somehow alter the vision in front of you, but it doesn't change. Dean and the girl look over in your direction.

"Oh shit." Dean curses pushing the blonde off of him and reaching down beside the bed for his boxers. "I'm so sorry baby."

"Baby?" the woman scoffs. She moves off the bed herself gathering her clothes together and heading into the bathroom.

"Save it Dean." You yell turning around and moving back towards the door. He crosses the room quickly, grabbing your wrist. You try to struggle out of his grasp but he holds on tight. The blonde walks out from the bathroom fully dressed, past the 2 of you and out the front door without another word slamming the door behind her.

"Let me go Winchester." You demand still struggling against him.

"Give me the chance to explain and I'll let go." he pleads.

"What's there to explain Dean?" You scream harshly as he pulls you further into the room. He pushes you into a chair behind you to sit as his grip on your wrist finally slacks. You cross your legs and fold your arms over your chest.

"It's not what it looks like." Dean starts.

You sit forward in the chair, "Oh it's not, huh? Then what is it?" You pause laughing slightly. After all, what could he possibly say to try and excuse this? "She trip and fall on your dick? You've been caught red handed. Or better yet, you've been caught with your pants down. There's no getting out of this one Winchester." You stand quickly getting up in his face. "Congratulations Dean. I hope the cheap whore was worth it. We're done."

You push past him walking towards the door and you hear him following behind you. You draw the gun from the small of your back turning and aiming it right at him.

"Don't even think about it." You tell him. He freezes instantly looking at you with wide eyes.

"We're done Dean. Nothing else to do or to say. Lose my number." You tuck the gun back into the waistband of your jeans and stalk towards the exit once more. Throwing the door open, you glance back at Dean seeing him still watching you, his OPT (one perfect tear) as you call it making it's way down his left cheek. Guilt, heartache and regret written all over his face. Momentarily your heart flutters as tears fill your eyes threatening to spill over. He has been your boyfriend for 3 years, the man you considered the love of your life. Could you really just walk out on him and not look back? Doubt fills you for a second as you continue to look at him before your own heartache makes breathes it way back in. You turn around and head out the door slamming it behind you.


	4. Imagine 4- Sam and You

**~~Imagine cuddling with Sam every night and him running his hands through your hair til you fall asleep~~ **

"Hey Sam. I'm home." You call out to your boyfriend as you shut the apartment door behind you. You throw your keys on the side table and sit your bookbag down on the floor under it.

"Hey sweetheart. How was class?" he asks walking into the living room in his wife beater and pajama pants, bowl of popcorn in his hands. Apparently he waited til the commercial break to go get a snack.

"Long and boring." You sigh. "Professor Rotheman's completely lost his mind." You tell him, walking up to him and kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Honey, his mind's been gone. Where have you been?" He laughs walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. He was in the middle of his favorite show.

"Yeah. You aren't lying." You laugh. "I'll be back to cuddle up with you. Just let me get my jammies on." You walk back towards the bedroom you share, changing your clothes into a tank and sleep shorts. You brush your long hair into a ponytail and head back into the living room with Sam.

"Come on baby." he offers patting the section of the couch next to him. You slide in beside him, under his arm, snuggling up close. He wraps his arm around your shoulder pulling you in tight.

"This is nice." he tells you as you rest your head against him.

"Yeah it is. Especially after a long day." you agree. You both sit contently watching the rest of Sam's show. Well you, not so much. You've been nodding in and out. You feel someone shaking you gently but you just ignore it.

"Wake up baby. Time to head to bed. It's after 12." he tells you. You just snuggle up even closer to him as he chuckles. Sam gently stands from the couch careful not to allow you to fall over. He gently lifts you up bridal style and carries you into the bedroom. He lays you down on the bed but the movement was enough to wake you up.

"Hey baby." you murmur sleepily.

"Hey beautiful. Go back to sleep." Sam whispers moving a stray piece of hair from your face and tucking it behind your ear.

"Come lay down with me and I will." You smile at him. He crawls into bed next to you lifting his arm for you to scootch in next to him. You cuddle in, your head in the crook of his arm and your arm draped over his abs. He slowly runs his fingers through your hair lulling you back into a deep restful sleep.


	5. Imagine 5- Dean and You

**~~Imagine Dean acting jealous because a guy's flirting with you.~~**

You had been asked to join up with Sam and Dean on their current hunt. Something about a possible banshee. As you're driving in the direction of the motel you know the boys are staying at, Sam calls you.

"Can you meet us at the local bar instead? We're trying to find out some more information. You know, nosey tourists and all. People here seem to really like to talk."

"Yeah. Not a problem. I'm probably about 2 hours out still though." You tell him glancing at the mile marker you just passed. "So don't be too shitfaced by the time I get there, ok stud?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's not me you have to worry about. That has Dean written all over it. But awesome. We're at a bar called Captain Big's. It's right off the main drag as soon as you get into town." he informs you.

"Ok. See ya there." You hang up the phone and turn the radio back up. "Highway to Hell" blasted through the speakers as you continue sailing down the highway.

You've know the brothers for a while now having met up with them on a vampire case about 3 years ago. Sam and You instantly bonded and he became your adopted baby brother while Dean and you were another story. You 2 always seem to be at each others throats, always have been. You've been secretly harbouring feelings for Dean all this time and instead of saying something and becoming another notch on his bedpost, you've been snotty to him and he has been in return. Sam is constantly accusing you 2 of having feelings for each other but you'd never admit it.

You pull up outside the bar you're supposed to meet them at and park right next to the familiar black chevy. You check your hair and make up in the visor mirror, quickly deciding it's fine and making your way inside. You instantly spot Dean and Sam, heading over to the pool table at the back of the bar.

"Hey Y/n." Sam greets pulling you into a big hug.

"Hey Sammy." You smile back. Dean seemed engaged in the game of pool he was currently hustling.

"Hey Dean-o." You call out over the music. He looks at you and nods but continues lining up his next shot. He hit the cue with such accuracy, knocking the 8 ball into the side pocket, ending the game.

"Pay up fellas." Dean demanded, holding his hand out smirking at the men standing to his right.

"Damn it." The tall burly man said handing over a wad of cash to Dean.

"That's right. Don't try to hustle the master." Dean grins his signature cocky grin. The 3 of us migrate towards a booth off in a back corner so we could talk. As we go to take the seat, you notice you're the only one that's empty handed. Sam and Dean have a beer in their hands.

"I'll be back. I need a drink." You tell them before sauntering up to the bar. The hot, young, male bartender smiles at you and holds up a finger silently telling you to give him a moment to which you smile and nod in return. He walks over a few seconds later.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles this gorgeous smile as his blue eyes shine.

"What can I get you?" "Can I get a beer and a double shot of jack please?" You ask smiling back at him. There's just something about this man. He just makes you wanna smile.

"Sure thing darlin'." he winks going about the task of filling your drink order. He returns a minute later.

"Here ya go doll My name's Ricky." he says sitting the 2 glasses down on the bar in front of you.

"Thanks Ricky." You respond throwing money down on the counter, ready to head back to the boys. He grabs your hand before you can walk away.

"Oh no baby. It's on the house." he winks at you again."It's my pleasure to buy such a beautiful woman as yourself a drink of two." he says.

"Well thank you sugar." You smile.

He leans over the bar whispering in your ear over the music, "I get off in an hour. I'd love to buy you another drink and find out more about your gorgeous self."

"Well I'll still be here." You wink back. At this moment Dean comes up beside you at the bar.

"Can I get 2 more beers bud?" Dean asks resting his arms on the bar.

"Sure thing." Ricky tells him heading off to fill that order.

"God. Could he be any more obvious?" Dean groans once Ricky's out of earshot, looking over at you.

"Obvious about what?" You questions looking at him quizzically.

"He wants in your pants." he says matter-of-factly as if it was really that obvious.

"Oh whatever Dean. He's flirting. Is that such a hard concept for you to understand? Not everyone is just worried about a hook up." You look at him deadpan, hoping he'd piece together your insinuation.

"I worry about more than you know babyface." he tells you looking sad. Ricky returns with Dean's beers. He sits them on the counter in front of Dean and turns his attention back to you.

"So could we talk once I get off gorgeous?" he asks you.

"Sure. Sounds great." you tell him smiling.

"Jesus." Deans groans in annoyance. He had not budged. You and the bartender look over at Dean.

"Need something else." Ricky asks.

"No. I'm good. Just wondering how long you're gonna continue to play this game acting like you're interested in anything other than what she has in her pants." Dean says. Your jaw drops.

"Dean!" You scold like a mother yelling at her child.

"What? It's the truth." he demands looking at you. He turns back towards the bartender, "Well guess what buddy, it's not gonna happen. She's taken." he said grabbing your hand and pulling you away from the bar.

"What the hell Dean?" You yell pulling your hand out of his grasp.

"You can't see it, can you?" he asks.

"See what?" You question. Dean's face turns blood red. He looks down at his shoes for a minute before looking up into your eyes.

"That I love you. I have always loved you. And I'm just jealous. And I'm stupid for trying to make you jealous in the past. I just didn't think you would ever be happy with me." he confesses. A huge breath escaping his lips at the end as if he'd said it without breathing.

"Wow." is all you manage to get out since he's made you completely loss for words. He looks at you trying to read your facial expressions, deciding whether his next move was wise or not. After a moment, he moves forward capturing your lips in a sweet kiss.


	6. Imagine 6- Dean and You

_**Disclaimer: Had to put it's own disclaimer on this one. I went dark. Self hate, mutilation, and some drug/alcohol abuse in this one. Definitely a hurt/comfort genre. Read at your own risk.**_

**~~Imagine Dean finding a diary containing all your self-hatred thoughts that you just can't say out loud and telling you that you're wrong about yourself.~~**

"Y/n!" Dean called out as he entered the house. You had been on a hunt with him: 6 children had been reported missing then returned with their sight stolen. He asked for your help thinking it was mostly likely Grimlocks. They are known to hunt in pairs, so he needed back up. In an unfortunate accident beyond either of your control, a little boy had died in the process of taking down the creatures. You had taken it extremely hard, running off and heading back to your house only a few states away. Dean being the protective and caring person he is, had to check on you when you wouldn't answer the phone.

"Y/n!" he calls again. He wanders into the dining room and sees a prescription bottle of percocet and your journal sitting open on the table. Dean looks at the open pages and reads your inner thoughts.

_Tuesday-_

_I don't know how much more I can take. I think I'm about to break. Nothing I ever do seems good enough. I try and try to make people happy but that never works out how I intended. I ended up losing everyone who meant something to me and I'm just an inconvience to the few that are still around. I've got to be the dumbest person on the planet. I never seem to learn. I keep repeating the same mistakes over and over hoping for a different result. The circle of insanity as I call it. How can any one person be so naive? Sometimes I think everyone and everything would be better off without me around. What do you do when you wake up every morning and hate who/what you see in the mirror? I wish I would change who I am or what I've become but I can't. I won't ever be able to take back the things I've done. I feel like all it's gonna take is one more thing to push me over the edge. I'm about to break and shatter into a million pieces. Please God, just give me a break!_

_Wednesday-_

_That's it! Just one little break was all I've asked for and I can't even get that. I've had it! That was my last button and it just got pushed. I can't take it anymore. I cause more damage then I do good and I just don't want this life anymore._

"Y/n, answer me now!" he screams, throwing the book down frantically searching for you. As he comes into the hallway, he sees the bathroom light shining from under the door. He pounds on the door furiously screaming your name. The sound registers in your mind but you can't move a single muscle cause of the whiskey and percocets coursing through your system. You hear the sound of the knob jiggling knowing all too well he's picking the simple lock.

Dean opens the door finding you curled up around the bottle of Evan Williams, sitting in a pool of your own blood with the razor still in your hand at your side.

"Oh my God baby." he says running up to you. He quickly grabs the hand towel sitting on the sink and wraps it tightly around your wrist.

"Baby?" Dean calls out to you, caressing a hand over your cheek. The touch was enough to snap you back to reality.

"Dean." You say weakly barely able to keep your eyes open.

"It'll be ok baby, I promise.." he tells you brushing a strand of hair out of your face. He picks you up from the bathroom floor, carrying you like a small child into the bedroom.

"Hold the towel in place." he tells you placing your hands under his on the rag, holding it firmly in place. "I'm gonna go get the first aid kit." He heads out of the room, gathering the kit and the other necessary materials, returning a minute later. He sits down on the bed next to you tenderly moving your hands from the towel.

"Ok. Lets see the damage." Dean slowly unwraps the towel from your wrist. "Not too to bad. But definitely needs stitches." He very slowly and causiously begins work on the wound. You stare blankly at him working, afraid to look up and make eye contact, knowing very well there was gonna be one hell of a lecture coming. It didn't take him excessively long to finish working your wrist, 20 stitches and to put the dressing on it. As he finished, you could feel his eyes burning into you. You look up timidly coming into contact with those emerald eyes that were filled with so much hurt.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" he practically screams at you. You could see tears forming in his own eyes.

"I feel so bad Dean. All the time. You just don't understand. And now that little boy's dead because of me. Because of my fuck-up, that little boy doesn't get to live the rest of his life." Tears stream down your face.

"I don't understand how you're feeling? You don't think that I don't feel like that? Hell I wouldn't even be alive if it weren't for my dad. And now I'm here and he's not. You don't think that doesn't eat away at me? But I carry on. Because I have to; for Sammy and for you. Because it's my job to get all these mother fuckers so they can't take any more lives." You start sobbing harder.

His demeanor instantly softens, "Baby, what happened today is not your fault, ok. Neither one of us could have prevented that." he tells you." I read the page of your journal that was open."

You look up at him shocked, "You what?" he ask unable to believe what he just told you. You could never imagine Dean being the one to snoop through your personal belongings.

"It was on the table. Not like I went intentionally looking for it. You shouldn't be thinking the way you are. Why are you even thinking like that? You know none of that is true. It's the furthest thing from the truth I've ever heard.'' You hang your head, letting it rest in your hands while you look down at the table.

"Yes it is Dean." He grabs your hands holding them in his stronger and much larger ones.

"No it's not Y/n. Like I said the furthest thing from the truth. Yes you have a rocky past. So does every hunter out there. We all became a hunter somehow. We've all lost people we loved and cared about. But you're not alone. You have family. Sam and I are now your family. We love you and we'd do anything for you. Just the same as you would do anything for either of us." Dean wipes the tears off your cheeks with his thumbs. "You hear me in there stubborn girl?" He laughs trying to lighten the mood. "You're wrong. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." You two sit silently for a few minutes before Dean grabs your in a tight embrace.

"You're so wrong. I don't wanna ever hear you think or talk like that anymore, ok?" he asks, his eyes pleading with you.

"Ok." you choke out, tears starting to fall again.


End file.
